


I'm Gonna Need A Right Hand Man

by Shikabootay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American high school, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Friendship, I don’t know what’s considered as fluff to be honest, fluff?, let’s just call it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: Freshman Sakura wants to start dating.Mr. Uchiha gives her unwanted advice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm Gonna Need A Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I apologize for my mind.  
> I was asked to try fluff and came up with this. Honestly, I don't know what is considered as "fluff" anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to both riseoftheblossom and Banoffee like always ❤️

_ These are so stupid,  _ Sakura thought as she sat on one of the bleachers in the back of the gym. 

It was her freshman year in high school, and the only reason why she was at this stupid “Welcome Back” Dance was because all her friends were there and wanted to go. The only difference was that they all had a date to the dance but her. 

Her eyes fell on the way Naruto and Hinata stood an arm’s length away, his hands on her waist, both blushing as they swayed to the slow tempo of the music. 

She  _ wanted _ that. 

As much as she denied it, she wanted what those two had. The awkward dancing, the look of admiration they both had in their eyes, just everything about their current non-existent relationship appealed to her. Sakura had never wanted something like before, but now she pined for the feeling. 

Sakura looked around the dance floor to find her other friends.

Shikamaru was talking to some blonde transfer student, Ino finally talked Sai into dancing with her, hell even Kiba and Shino found someone to dance with. The only person who didn’t was her. 

Letting out another sigh, the freshman got up from her spot on the bleachers and left the gym altogether. Being in there was insufferable anyway. She went to stand in the hallway, her cellphone in hand, ready to call her parents to come and pick her up. 

“Done already?” a voice asked her. 

Not knowing who the voice was, Sakura turned to face who it belonged to. 

“Oh— I’m sorry,” Sakura spat out before clearing her throat. “I came with my friends and they all decided to ditch me. I think it’s best to go home and study anyway.” 

“Admirable,” the man spoke. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Sakra’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Her eyes looked the man over before she gasped. “Oh, sorry—uhm, Itachi right? Sasuke’s brother.”

The man nodded. “Yes, but around here I’m known as Mr. Uchiha, though I’m not a teacher yet. Only an assistant until I finish my degree.”

Sakura nodded awkwardly, but brought her attention to her phone again. 

“Why do they have these ‘Welcome Back’ dances anyway? From what I know, most of the people enrolled here are new to the school, so there isn’t really anything to welcome people back to.” 

“I think they mean ‘welcome back to the school year’ but I do see where you’re coming from,” Itachi agreed.

“Did you go to your dances when you were in school, Mr. Uchiha?” Sakura asked, more curious than she was letting on.

He stood there quietly as if he were deep in thought.

“I personally didn’t, no,” he said honestly. “I was taught growing up that my academics were more important than dances. They were considered frivolous, a way to take your mind off the importance of schooling. Though, I was always invited to go with people.”

“Lucky…” Sakura muttered under her breath.

Itachi raised a brow at that. “I guess I was, then. What is so important about having a date to these things anyway? Shouldn’t you be going for your own entertainment?” 

The pinkette shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Honestly, it’s kind of lonely… watching all of my friends dance with someone else. Even Shino of all people has someone to dance with, and he’s basically a recluse! I don’t know what I'm doing wrong…” She looked at her phone once again, waiting on her parents to get there. 

Itachi hummed. “Maybe someone was too afraid to ask you to dance? From what I remember of you, my brother found you quite intimidating sometimes, but you didn’t hear that from me…”

“What? Intimidating?” She laughed. “I don’t see how I can be, but if that’s the case then they don’t deserve me.”

“Good way to think about it, but that’s apparently not what you want,” Itachi mumbled. “Maybe because you seem intimidating to some, why not make yourself seem more available than you are? I’m sure if you put out those kinds of vibes rather than the ‘leave me alone’ kind, people would approach you… if that is what’s important to you. Relax a little. Let them know you’re approachable.”

Sakura’s phone dinged, letting her know her parents were waiting outside for her. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Uchiha, but maybe you could use it for someone else? Obviously I’m not that worth it.” She sighed. “Thanks for talking to me, though.”

Waving her goodbye, Sakura turned around and left the building. As she got in the car, she sent out a text to Ino, letting her know she’d left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep it going?  
> I'm not one to ask for comments, but I'd like to know what yall think. 
> 
> Though I do live off of kudos  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
